1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine in which a movement of an indicating mark is stopped by an operation of a game player and a lottery result is determined on the basis of a position in which the indicating mark is stopped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, in a field of a so-called arcade game machine which is set in an arcade environment or the like, there is such a machine which gives a game player chances for a predetermined number of times of lotteries when the player throws medals. In the respective chances of the lotteries, an indicating mark for lotteries is moved along a predetermined route. And with an operation of the player for stopping the mark, the mark is stopped on the position according to the timing of the operation. And if the indicating mark is stopped in a predetermined prize area, the machine pays a reward such as medals, a gift or the like.
The above game machine has an advantage that the rule of the game is simple, so the game is easy to be familiar to the majority of players. On the other hand, the player is apt to lose his interest in the game because of a simplicity of the game and it is difficult to attract the player for a long time.